GET THIS PARTY STARTED
by CHARLESACKLES
Summary: Jensen Ackles é um renomado médico que precisa de férias. Ao sair de férias conhece um homem irresistível a bordo de um cruzeiro. E esses dois fazem com que a viagem seja completamente inesquecível, tanto no quarto, quanto fora.


O Carnival Legend estava prestes a partir da costa de Los Angeles para mais uma de suas viagens. O Carnival Legend era o maior navio que a empresa Logitravel tinha disponível para cruzeiros. Com 293m. de comprimento e 32,2m. de largura, e uma capacidade de 2.124 passageiros e 930 tripulantes a bordo, o navio era a primeira escolha para quem queria sair de férias de um jeito diferente. Inúmeras atividades eram oferecidas no pacote, como casino, cinema, spa, biblioteca, discoteca, sala de jogos, teatro, jacuzzi, piscinas, academia, bares, creches para crianças e até capelas para casamento a bordo, esses feitos pelo próprio capitão do navio. O Carnival Legend era a primeira escolha de várias pessoas não só por todas suas atividades e seu maravilhoso visual, mas sim por ser um dos poucos que fazia um etinerário tão diferente. O navio tinha sua saída em Los Angeles, California, e visitava Puerto Vallarta (México), Crossing The Equator, Papeete (Tahiti), Moorea, Bora Bora, Navegação, SUVA, FIJI, Nouméa (Nueva Caledonia) e depois de 24 dias, fazia seu desembarque no porto de Sydney (Austrália). E era nesse cruzeiro que estava Jensen Ross Ackles. Jensen estava finalmente tendo suas merecidas férias depois de vários meses de trabalho duro. Um renomado e famoso cirurgião cardíaco não consegue tirar férias facilmente. Toda vez que tentava, sempre aparecia alguma coisa para atrapalhar. E sempre que não tinha nada para atrapalhar, o hospital precisava dele. Mas Jensen não reclamava, ele adorava o que fazia. Salvar vidas era a melhor coisa que existia.

Jensen era um homem bonito. Na verdade, Jensen era perfeito. Tinha olhos verdes, pele branca que realçava as sardas que tinha espalhadas em seu rosto, cabelos loiros, rebeldes, que ele sempre tentava deixar arrumado, mas sempre, ao final do dia, seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado. E também tinha 'a boca'. Uma boca extremamente sexy que deixava qualquer pessoa louca para tê-la de encontro com a sua.

Jensen estava solteiro. Talvez fosse pelo seu trabalho, que ocupava a maior parte do seu tempo. Talvez fosse pela sua opção sexual, que o deixava com opções limitadas. Ou talvez fosse pelo seu ultimo relacionamento, que não terminou como ele esperava.

Jensen se descobriu gay em sua adolescência. Mas nunca encontrava o homem certo para ele. Uns só queriam o seu dinheiro, outros só queriam se aproveitar de sua beleza, nunca encontrou um amor verdadeiro. Certo tempo, Jensen cansou de procurar e decidiu tentar arrumar um relacionamento hétero. Só para experimentar. Ele encontrou Danneel. Quando estava com ela, ele ate falava para si mesmo que talvez não fosse tão gay quanto pensava ser. Mas depois da crise psicótica de ciúmes de Danneel, que quase acabou com a carreira de Jensen, o medico assumiu de vez que não gostava de mulheres.

Foi por isso que o loiro havia saído de férias, queria se distrair, tentar esquecer o que Danneel havia feito e colocar os pensamentos em lugar. Decidido a não se relacionar com ninguém por um bom tempo. Que iria aproveitar a vida, antes de embarcar em outro relacionamento. E se as pessoas quisessem se aproveitar dele por sua beleza, ele iria fazer o mesmo. E era o que eles vinha fazendo desde que terminara com Danneel. O médico tinha ficado com mais pessoas depois que seu relacionamente acabara, do que tinha ficado em toda sua vida.

Jensen ouviu o capitão pelos autofalantes falando que o navio iria, finalmente, começar sua jornada. 24 dias. Ele tinha 24 dias para aproveitar, relaxar e esquecer tudo. Tentar esquecer pelo menos.

Ele chegou em sua cabine, deitou na cama e sentiu o navio acelerar, olhou pela janela de seu quarto e viu, cada vez mais a costa de Los Angeles ficando para trás, e a imensião do mar invadindo a paisagem, e era lindo.

Já havia se passado dois dias em alto-mar, Jensen já havia feito várias das atividades listadas no panfleto a sua frente. Lendo a programação, sentado no bar com uma dose de whisky na mão, ele viu que em apenas dois dias o navio faria sua primeira parada em Puerto Vallarta no México. Eles iriam ter 12 horas na cidade, para fazer o que quiserem. Ele estava se sentido tão bem dentro do navio que nem estava pensando em descer. Em apenas dois dias seu humor, mente e corpo estava melhor do que em 10 anos já esteve.

"Desculpe... Se importa se eu sentar aqui? O bar está cheio." Uma voz grossa tirou Jensen dos seus pensamentos. O loiro olhou para cima e viu um cara enorme falando com ele. Jensen ficou sem fala quando viu aquele homem. O cara era muito alto, quase dois metros de altura, moreno e forte, proporcional ao seu corpo. Tinha um cabelo castanho liso, tinha olhos azul-esverdeados penetrantes. A beleza do homem deixou o loiro sem fala, o que o fez se achar patético. Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça e o moreno sentou ao seu lado.

"Então..." O moreno puxou assunto. "De férias?"

"Sim..." O loiro respondeu. "E você?"

"Também... Merecidas férias." O moreno sorriu concordando e Jensen notou que covinhas se formavam em seu rosto, o que o deixava charmoso e super fofo. Jensen ficou encarando os olhos daquele moreno, impressionado com sua beleza. Pensamentos começaram a surgir, o que fez o loiro corar.

"Oi? Tá aí?" O moreno perguntou estralando os dedos para chamar a atenção de Jensen, que corou mais ainda.

"Desculpe."

"Estou te encomodando?"

"De maneira nenhuma, só estava um pouco destraído, me desculpe. O que você disse?"

"Eu estava me apresentando. Meu nome é Jared. Jared Padalecki." O moreno estendeu a mão e Jensen disse.

"Jensen... Ackles." O loiro apertou a mão do moreno e se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão quente do mesmo. Jensen se odiou por aquilo. Tinha acabado de conhecer aquele homem e já estava agindo estranho.

"Jensen Ackles?" O moreno perguntou surpreso. "'O' Jensen Ackles?"

"Depende de quem for "O" Jensen Ackles para você. "O loiro riu."

"Dr. Ackles?"

"Sim."

"Não acredito que estou sentado ao lado do Dr. Ackles, o famoso cirurgião cardiovascular?"

"Famoso eu não sei, mas cirurgião sim." Jensen corou.

"Você é o motivo por eu ter largado a advocacia e começar a fazer medicina."

"Nossa!" Jensen ficou surpreso. "Isso... Isso é uma honra para mim. Pretende se especializar em que?"

"Cirurgia Cardiovascular é claro. Você é minha grande influência."

Os dois começaram a conversar, Jared contou o motivo de ter largado o curso de advocacia, falando o tanto que admirava o Dr. Ackles, e todas as complicadas cirurgias que o loiro havia feito e as tecnicas que havia inventado, e o tanto de vidas que tinha salvo. Jared estava encantado por Jensen, conhecer ele pessoalmente era uma honra, mas o moreno não sabia que Jensen era tão bonito daquele jeito. Jensen contava sobre suas cirurgias para o moreno que ficava cada vez mais admirado, pela beleza de Jensen e pela sua habilidade na profissão. Às vezes surgiam perguntas sobre a vida pessoal, mas Jensen tentava se esquivar. Preferia não comentar suas preferências com estranhos, mesmo o estranho sendo adoravelmente sexy.

O papo rendeu tanto que, os dois só perceberam quando o atendente atrás do balcão perguntou se eles iriam querer mais alguma coisa, pois o bar estava fechando. Os dois olharam em volta e viram que estavam sozinhos lá dentro, e riram por isso. Jensen gostou muito do moreno. E Jared havia amado o loiro. Os dois pagaram a conta e seguiram andando pelo deck, seguindo cada um para seu quarto, se despedindo na porta de Jensen.

Jensen acordou cedo e foi para a academia, ele dormiu tão bem e teve ótimos sonhos. Sonhos esse que envolveu apenas uma pessoa. Jared.

Aquele homem alto havia feito o Dr. Ackles ficar extremamente desconfortável com seus próprios pensamentos. O loiro nunca tinha se sentido tão atraído por uma pessoa daquele jeito. Ele tentou espantar aqueles pensamentos enquanto corria na esteira. Ele queria que todas suas noites fossem como aquela e que toda vez que dormisse, ele apagasse como havia acontecido ontem. No hospital não era assim, ele sempre estava com sua cabeça cheia, sempre estava pensando em um paciente ou cirurgia. Ele ia aproveitar aquelas noites bem dormidas, porque sabia que assim que voltasse a Los Angeles, o hospital estaria cheio de cirurgias esperando-o.

"Com certeza deve ser hétero" pensou Jensen, se destraindo outra vez e voltando ao assunto 'Jared' . "Os melhores sempre são."

Após algumas horas se exercitando, Jensen estava voltando para o quarto quando uma mão posou em seu ombro. Se virando para ver, Jensen de deparou com as covinhas que tanto deixavam aquele moreno charmoso.

"Dr. Ackles. Queria convidá-lo para almoçar? Com certeza devo ter estragado sua noite ontem, então é o mínimo que posso fazer."

"Cla... Claro. E você não estragou em nada minha noite, adorei sua companhia" O loiro gaguejou e começou a brigar consigo mesmo em sua mente por ter feito aquilo.

"Então está combinado," disse Jared "As 12h30 está bom para o senhor, Dr. Ackles?"

"Por favor, sem senhor... e só Jensen. E está perfeito. As 12h30 te encontro no restaurante."

"Ok, só Jensen"

Os dois riram, e a barriga de Jensen tremeu.

"Eu adoro a calma que esse lugar trás" disse Jared olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen.

O loiro estava se remoendo internamente por ter se arrumado mais do que deveria para aqueel almoço. Era só um almoço, entre dois conhecidos, nada mais que aquilo. Mas ele queria que fosse algo mais. Queria muito. Mas ele não iria admitir para ele mesmo.

"É por isso que escolhi um cruzeiro para minhas férias, pela calmaria," respondeu Jensen, "queria descansar"

"Já sabe para onde vai amanhã, quando desembarcarmos no México?"

"Nem sei se vou descer, não estou muito a fim. Já conheço o local, vim uma vez em uma dessas conferências médicas." O loiro respondeu, antes de comer mais uma parte de seu almoço "e você?"

"Não sei se quero descer mais" o moreno disse olhando fixamente para os lábios de Jensen. "Parece que tem coisas mais interessantes aqui dentro" o moreno molhou os lábios.

Jensen corou.

"Por exemplo?" Jensen quis saber. O moreno pensou um pouco e olhou para a dose de whisky que estava na mão do loiro e disse mais excitado do que deveria.

"WHISKY" Jared tirou o copo das mãos do loiro e o tomou, fazendo uma cara feia depois que fez Jensen rir.

"Você ta me devendo uma dose." O loiro disse e corou de novo, sem saber o motivo.

"Claro.

Jared pagou outra dose para Jensen enquanto a conversa rolava, agora o assunto estava mais pessoal do que estava no avião.

Já estava de madrugada quando os dois foram subir para o quarto. Haviam passado o dia todo juntos, fizeram várias atividades e conversaram tanto que pareciam amigos de infância. Jensen contou coisas para Jared que ele nunca achou que contaria para um estranho e o moreno fez o mesmo. E a noite tinha acabado no bar do navio. Bêbados, porém nenhum admitia que estivesse.

Jared se encostou na parede ao lado da porta de Jensen, enquanto o loiro tentava abrir a porta, não tendo sucesso.

"Você tem olhos lindos, sabia Jensen?"

"Já me falaram isso." O loiro se gabou e sorriu, deixando a chave cair.

"E um sorriso lindo também... E uma boca... Irresistível!"

Jensen corou violentamente, e aquele era o sinal de que Jared não era tão hétero quando aparentava ser. Ele pegou a chave no cão, e por um louco impulso se jogou em cima de Jared, e começou a beijá-lo rapidamente, chupando a língua do outro, que retribuía na mesma intensidade.

Jared soltou um pequeno gemido na boca do loiro, que fez Jensen se arrepiar, e logo sentir seu membro duro pulsar em sua calça. Jensen parou um beijo e fixou o moreno por um instante, mas rapidamente pegou a chave e abriu a porta do quarto, puxando Jared para dentro.

Jensen nem fechou a porta direito e já estava dentro da boca do moreno outra vez, beijando-o com vontade. Jared retribuía o beijo, mas não conseguia controlar os gemidos que insistiam em sair com cada movimento que Jensen fazia em sua boca.

A adrenalina estava a mil, para os dois. Eles mal se conheciam, aquilo era insano. Mas depois de mais um gemido de Jared, aquele pensamento desapareceu na cabeça de ambos. Aquilo estava perfeito. E ia ficar melhor. Muito melhor.

As mãos de Jensen desceram pela barriga de Jared, tirando lentamente a camisa do moreno. O loiro ficou admirado com a forma física de Jared, que nem deu tempo para o loiro examinar a barriga dele e já estavam se beijando novamente. O moreno fez a mesma coisa, tirando a camisa de Jensen, e admirando a barriga sarada do loiro, e se perguntou como um médico como ele conseguia manter a forma.

Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia terminar seus pensamentos, porque o outro já estava puxando o outro para a sua boca novamente. O beijo estava tão intenso, que Jensen nem percebeu quando Jared tirava sua calça e sua cueca, e o deixava completamente nu.

O moreno foi descendo sua boca, passando pelo pescoço de Jensen e dando pequenas mordidinhas e chupando cada parte do peito do loiro, que gemia baixo com aquele toque quente da boca de Jared.

O moreno chegou à ereção de Jensen e o segurou firme dando uma encarada e soltando uma risadinha.

"O que?" Jensen perguntou

"Você é... Você... Hm... Grande!"

Os dois riram antes de Jared colocar o membro de Jensen quase por inteiro na sua boca, fazendo o loiro gemer alto. Era impossível abocanhar aquilo tudo por inteiro, mas Jared engoliu o máximo que conseguiu, e então começou a se movimentar. Jensen não conseguia parar de gemer, Jared realmente sabia fazer aquilo. O loiro já não estava aguentando, segurou pelos cabelos do moreno e começou a foder sua boca.

Os movimentos de Jensen aumentavam, junto com os gemidos dos dois. O loiro percebeu que iria gozar e então parou, tirando o seu membro da boca do moreno, que respirou profundamente recuperando o ar. Jensen queria satisfazer o moreno também, então, tirou a calça de Jared. O membro do moreno pulou para fora da cueca, apontando para Jensen. Jared era enorme. Jensen não resistiu, aquilo estava chamando ele.

O loiro abocanhou o máximo que conseguiu do membro do moreno, e começou um vai e vem com sua boca. Os gemidos do moreno se intensificaram, o que deixava Jensen com um gosto de satisfação por conseguir proporcionar aqueles gemidos naquele homem.

Jensen subiu beijando cada parte do corpo do moreno, até chegar a sua boca. As ereções dos dois se encostaram e eles começaram outro beijo, devorando cada um a boca do outro.

Jensen acariciou os lábios do moreno com a ponta dos dedos, que Jared sugou para dentro de sua boca chupando-os obscenamente até que estivessem completamente úmidos. O loiro desceu os dedos ate a entrada de Jared, enfiando-os em seu buraco apertado e quente. Deliciosamente apertado. Deliciosamente quente.

Os dedos de Jensen entraram e saíram repetidamente, primeiro devagar, depois o loiro começou a aumentar os movimentos. Um dedo, depois o outro, os dois de uma vez, depois eles revezavam e giravam e se moviam dentro de Jared, abrindo-o aos poucos, fazendo o moreno gemer perto do ouvido de Jensen. Gemer, até que só os dedos não eram suficientes.

"Jen... Eu... Eu preciso..." Jared sussurrou perto do ouvido de Jensen.

"Do que você precisa Jared?"

"Eu preciso... Preciso de você."

Jensen sentiu seu membro pulsar com aquelas palavras misturada com gemidos que saiam da boca do moreno.

O loiro tirou os dedos de dentro do moreno, que imediatamente sentiu um vazio dentro de si. Jensen correu ate sua mala e tirou uma camisinha de dentro, abrindo-a e colocando em seu membro que desejava Jared por inteiro.

Jensen se posicionou entre as pernas de Jared, entrando no moreno com uma certa dificuldade. O moreno apertou os olhos, tentando se livrar da dor. Mas Jared sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir. Jared tentou relaxar, ate que Jensen conseguiu entrar por inteiro. Ackles deitou por cima do moreno, esperando ele se acostumar para que pudesse se movimentar. O que não demorou, logo Padalecki estava se movimentando, quase dando uma ordem para que o loiro começasse a se movimentar também.

Jensen segurou na cintura de Jared, e deu uma estocada forte, fazendo o moreno gemer alto e pedir por mais. A dor foi se tornando prazerosa e o prazer foi invadindo o corpo de Jared a cada estocada do loiro. Jensen o fodia com tanta força, mas ao mesmo tempo era delicado, proporcionando um grande prazer para Jared.

O moreno era tão apertando, que o membro de Jensen tinha dificuldade para se movimentar no começo. Mas depois, Ackles foi abrindo espaço, fazendo que aquela transa ficasse prazerosa para os dois.

Jensen começou um movimento de entrar e sair de dentro do moreno, que fazia os dois gritarem com o tesão que estavam sentindo. Jensen nunca havia sentido tanto tesão como estava sentindo naquele momento, e dava para ver nos olhos de Jared, que o moreno também estava sentindo aquele enorme prazer, literalmente enorme.

"Mais rápido, Jen... Rápido." Jensen tentava aumentar os movimentos, ir mais rápido do que estava indo, mais por algum motivo estava com medo de machucar o moreno. Mas, mesmo assim, ia aumentando a força com que estocava.

Jared cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Jensen, deixando um caminho mais livre para o loiro. E também, ajudava com a força da perna, fazendo o loiro ir mais rápido. Palavras sem sentido saiam pela boca dos dois em gritos misturados com gemidos, o que aumentava o prazer. Jared cravou as unhas nas costas de Jensen, arranhando o loiro, que gritou pela dor, mas, maior ainda pelo tesão que aquilo lhe proporcionou.

Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared, e o beijou furiosamente, mordendo os lábios do moreno, que ainda não conseguia parar de gemer. Padalecki virou, ficando de joelhos da cama e Jensen entrou de uma só vez no moreno novamente, fazendo os gemidos voltarem a ecoarem pelo quarto do hotel. Eles nem se preocupavam se alguém poderia ou não ouvi-los. Aquele prazer intenso fazia com que os dois esquecessem tudo lá fora e só se focasse um no outro dentro daquele quarto.

Jensen segurou o membro de Jared e começou a masturbá-lo com força. Tocando o moreno, que já não se aguentava com tantos gemidos, e já estava ficando rouco de tanto gritar. Provavelmente tinha acordado alguém.

Não demorou muito para Jensen sentir as contrações de Jared apertarem seu membro, e o moreno gozar demoradamente em sua mão. Ackles não se agüentou com aquelas contrações do moreno, e gozou demoradamente dentro de Padalecki.

Os corpos suados dos dois caíram na cama juntos. Os dois ofegantes, tentando recuperar o ar, que mal respiraram nos minutos atrás.

Quando o ar foi recuperado, o silencio se estabeleceu, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que falar. Longos minutos se passaram, com apenas o som da respiração dos dois no quarto, ate que o silêncio foi quebrado por Jared.

"Então... Você é gay." Os dois riram e Jensen disse:

"Você também."

"Não imaginava que você era do tipo que gostava de falar e gritar durante o sexo."

"Você também falou e gritou. E eu não sabia que você era do tipo que arranhava." Jensen virou de costas, mostrando as costas vermelhas com marca das unhas de Jared. "Olha isso, ta quase saindo sangue.

"Desculpa. Mas tava tão..."

"O que?" perguntou Jensen. "Bom?"

"Maravilhoso!"

Os dois se beijaram, já se preparando para a próxima rodada. E aquela viagem só estava começando.

Durante os dois dias seguintes, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não saíram do quarto do navio. Não desceram quando o cruzeiro parou no México. Só ficam no quarto juntos.

Quando decidiram sair, era difícil ficarem muito tempo separados. Ou era no quarto de Jensen, ou no quarto de Jared. Uma vez, na madrugada fria com o navio vagando no meio do oceano, aconteceu ali mesmo, ao ar livre.

Enquanto Jensen estocava Jared, no topo do navio estilo titanic, tentando tampar a boca do moreno, que insistia em fazer barulho, Jensen pensava o quanto insano era aquilo. Fazia apenas alguns dias que havia conhecido aquele cara, e já estava encantando pelo moreno. Pensava no quanto insano era está fazendo sexo naquele lugar, onde qualquer um poderia ver. Pensava no quanto aquele moreno era gostoso, e se aquele era o jeito de passar o resto de suas férias, ele aproveitaria o bastante. Porque aquelas estavam sendo as melhores férias sua vida.

24 dias se passaram, várias paradas, vários dias, várias camisinhas gastadas. Fazendo coisas que nunca pensariam em fazer no sexo. Sentindo cada vez mais prazer com o corpo do outro. Fizeram tudo juntos, se conheceram, experimentariam, aproveitaram... e eles nem ligaram, estavam felizes, os dois. E sabaim que quando aquelas ferias acabassem, eles talvez nunca iam se ver outra vez.

Quando chegaram a Sydney, ficaram um dia na cidade e todos os passageiros daquele cruzeiro pegaram o avião no aeroporto de Sydney e voltaram para Los Angeles, como deveria ser.

No aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles, depois dos 24 dias em alto-mar, quase todos os dias dentro do quarto. Os dois já estavam com as malas, prontos para irem embora, para talvez nunca mais se verem. Mesmo depois de terem trocado telefones, e-mais, e tudo mais, a vida era difícil. Jensen não tinha tempo, Jared estava na faculdade de medicina, nunca iria dar certo.

Jensen encarou o moreno, quando estavam indo para a porta do aeroporto, e perguntou.

"Então... Está em qual ano da faculdade de medicina você está mesmo?"

"Eu já terminei." Jared respondeu. "Vou começar minha residência semana que vem. Essa viagem foi meio que meu presente pela formatura."

Claro, por quê eles nunca tinha falando disso mesmo?

"Serio? Que legal. Em qual hospital?" O loiro disse

"Good Samaritan Hospital Los Angeles."

"Espera!" Jensen parou no meio do aeroporto e o moreno virou-se, sorrindo. "É o hospital que eu trabalho!"

"Eu sei." O moreno disse e virou-se, e continuou andando com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Jensen sorriu e seguiu o moreno.

No final de contas, foi quando Jensen havia desistido do amor, que o havia encontrado. Quando menos esperava. Onde menos esperava. No momento em que mais precisava.

**I'm coming up**

(Eu estou chegando)

**So you better get this party started**

(Então é melhor começarem a festa)

**FIM**


End file.
